


Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint isn't married, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Telepathy, Trust, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to read his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind

Wanda has read and peeked into the minds of all the Avengers.  
Except Clint Barton's.  
She wants to read his mind.  
Know what goes on in there.  
But he had already suffered from mind control so he took precautions.  
Wanda respects him a lot.  
Protects him also since her brother almost gave his life for this man.  
Clint comforted her.  
He willed her to continue fighting on.  
He recruited her in the team.  
Became her big brother.  
She tells Clint that she wants to read his mind.  
He agrees which is a surprise.  
When she peaks in his mind she is stunned.  
It is full of love for her brother.  
He is proud of both of them.  
Wanda is grateful.  
She is going to help her brother and Clint get together.  
She loves both of them very much.


End file.
